Diamond Heart
by Maddog-booknerd
Summary: This is for you Sanubis lovers. It is my after story of the Serpents Shadow. There also might be some Zarter scenes in there but chapters after. I hope u guys enjoy it its my first fan fiction
**So hi guys, im Maddog! Plz be nice to me since this is my first fan fiction. If you ship Walt and Sadie then dont read this, because i am writing only about ANUBIS AND SADIE and a little bit of ZARTER. X3 Anyways this is T rated i think well its for teens. Its a little inappropriate. Well this takes part after the Serpents Shadow. Well if you guys give me more then 5 comments by tonight then i will probably write the second chapter, and if you could im just saying the song BAD by the Cab is a perfect Sanubis song. it will probably Sadie the most and Anubis POV. Oh and i see that everybody does this the Kane characters do not belong to me it belongs to Rick Riordon i think i spelled his name wrong but he is a basterd for making Walt and Anubis merge. I'll start now**

 **...**

S

A

D

I

E

Anubis tried to merge with Walt but, Walt was denying it. I cried in Anubis's arms as Walt died. A few years after, Carter and Zia were dating and Anubis and i were too.(well my dad finally allowed it) My dad also gave Anubis this bracelet which gave him the freedom to go anywhere.

One night Carter, I, and Anubis was having some serious talk. "Sadie as your brother i allow you to be with Anubis behind locked doors now, if you guys use protection." I gaped at Carter "Carter I'm 16, old enough to get a drivers license. Thanks for your permission not like i didn't do "those" things already." Anubis blushed furiously. Carter was furious. I took Anubis's hand and left. We walked to my room and i locked the door. I went over to Anubis and but my arms around his neck and whispered in his ear "Make me happy Jackal Boy'' He put his arms around my waist and said " Well Lady Kane that's not my name" . I then said "fine then my dear hot sweet Anubis Make me happy!" He kissed me as he licked my lower lip for an opening. i opened my mouth and he engrossed his tongue with mine. He laid me gently down on the bed. as he took off his shirt. He kissed me and then went to my jaw straight down to my neck. he made a low groan. He tried to take of my tank top. I stopped him which was kinda hard because he kept on trying to get back to my neck, but i took of my shirt wearing a bra and jeans. I also took of my pants, as he took of his pants. We were both in our under wear and bra, well for me. He kissed me as he rubbed my hips, side, and breast. I groaned as he tried to put his hands down my underwear to my butt which he squeezed.. He kissed in between my cleavage. He was about to take off my bra when i stopped him and mumbled "not today". He whined and said" why not?" I said "Fine but only that!" He took of my bra as he threw it across the room. i arranged my position. So did he. He groped my breast as i groaned and squeezed my nipples. He put his mouth on them and sucked them which made me squeak. "Ugh" i yelled. I was glad that these rooms were soundproof. We finished and he and i went to sleep without putting our clothes on. We faced so he could see my back. He put his arms around my breast area and groped them again. I smiled and said "you really like them huh" He nodded as he kissed my bare shoulder. He ran his finger up and down my bare back. I twitched which made him chuckle. "why are you laughing?" i pouted "Your just too cute for me to handle!" He replied " well what about you, you are different in bed and only with me. How come? i shouted back. He put his arms around my waist and said "Because you are" I blushed as red as a tomato i hoped he didn't notice because it was night time.

We both woke up in the morning and went to eat breakfast as we saw Carter tapping his fingers impatiently reading the news paper. That's when he saw us and jumped up. He said "SO how was your "first night" with my permission?" We both were shocked that he asked us this as i suddenly felt sleepy and blacked out. I didn't know what happened afterwards...

...

 **Okay sorry it was short but remember PLZ give me at least 5 comments or more then i will go on to the next chapter.**

 **Thx~ Maddog**


End file.
